Quiero pasar mi primera navidad contigo
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: todo el mundo dice que haríamos buena pareja pero pienso que me ves como una amigo , pero lo que vale es tu opinión lucy quiero pasar contigo tu primera navidad y quiero saber si aceptas mis sentimientos. a donde me llevas natsu pregunto lucy es un secreto dijo natsu esto es hermoso natsu nunca había visto este lugar dijo sorprendida lucy . * finalizado*


**Quiero pasar mi primera navidad contigo **** (NALU Y algo breve de GRUVIA)**

Todo el gremio se estaba preparando para hacer la fiesta de navidad veía por todos lados a sus amigos poniendo decoraciones por cualquier lugar le sorprendió que natsu también estaba ayudando en vez de destruir todo lo que estaba en su camino y le pregunto a erza que si podía ayudar pero no hubo ninguna respuesta ( si lo típico de ella su pastel de fresas) así que no quería perder el tiempo con ella que estaba en su mundo de los pasteles.

Cuando fue rumbo a donde estaba mirajane en la cocina y le pregunto que si podía ayudar en algo en las decoraciones.

Mira –pregunto Lucy

Si que pasa Lucy_ respondió mirajane con su típica sonrisa

Te quería preguntar si podía ayudar en la decoración del gremio _ pregunto

Claro, porque no me ayudas a hacer la comida para la fiesta_ dijo mira

Claro_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa ella se fue a ponerse su delantal para cocinar

Mirajane le dijo a Lucy que era lo que iban a cocinar para ponerse manos a la obra el platillo era sencillo solamente que se llevaba mucho tiempo pero aun asi lo empezaron a hacer, pero había un chico que estaba preocupado.

**Mientras en otra parte del gremio**

Oye hielito no sabes si vino Lucy _pregunto mientras ponía los adornos en la pared

Porque me preguntas a mí y no vez que estado todo el día contigo poniendo decoraciones _ dijo con indiferencia gray

Ooooh cierto _ dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Parece que los golpes de nuestras peleas te ha vuelto más idiota de lo normal _ dijo gray con una leve sonrisa

Que dijiste stripper de cuarta _ dijo natsu tratando de defenderse

Como me dijiste estúpido _contraataco gray _ lo que escuchaste además de stripper sordo _ contraataco natsu con una sonrisa burlona.

Maldito carbón _dijo juntando su frente con natsu y del emanaba un aura azul

Estúpida princesa de hielo _ mientras su frente estaba pegada con la de gray y también emanaba un aura roja

SE ESTAN PELEANDO _ exclamo erza con cierta aura negra

Noo solamente nos abrazamos por los buenos amigos que somos _ dijeron en unísono gray/natsu

Póngase a decorar y si vuelvo a escuchar que se están peleando los castigare OYERON _ dijo erza y se marchó a la cocina por otro pedazo de pastel de fresa.

**En la cocina**

Oye Lucy siempre te he querido preguntar ¿te gusta natsu? _ pregunto mira con una mirada picara

Que dices mira claro que no me gusta _ dijo una Lucy súper sonrojada

Creo que ese sonrojo me dice lo contrario _dijo mira con una sonrisa burlona

Siempre me está salvando en cualquier momento, me agrada su compañía, me hace reír con situaciones difíciles sé que es el mejor amigo que he conocido y si es verdad que tengo sentimiento con el pero no digas nada _ dijo una suplicante Lucy

Claro no diré nada pero espero que en un futuro estén juntos _ dijo una mirajane con una sonrisa adorable

Como nunca me di cuenta que te gustaba natsu _ dijo una voz atrás de ellas

Cuando voltearon mira la miro con una sonrisa pero Lucy estaba más blanca que la nieve por la impresión que la descubriera esa persona.

Erza cuanto tiempo tienes que estás ahí _ pregunto una lucy con aspecto blanco y con unos pequeños temblores.

Lo suficiente cuando dijiste que te gustaba natsu _ dijo erza

Bueno ya que escuchaste ese secreto no lo digas si _ dijo suplicante

**Horas más tarde **

Cuando todos terminaron de decorar algunos que otros miembros se fueron a cambiar de ropa ya que querían estar presentables en navidad pero algunas personas obligaron a las femeninas a vestirse con el atuendo que escogieron para ellas.

Erza y mira habían obligado a Lucy y juvia a vestirse de esa forma y esa forma era un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta los muslos , zapatos blancos de piso pero el problema fue que cuando salieron todo los hombres tuvieron una hemorragia nasal pero solamente dos chicos espantaron a los demás con sus miradas.

Todos los del gremio sabían que era una jugada de erza y mirajane para que esos dos parejas estuvieran juntos así que i decidieron apoyarlas disimuladamente y como tratar de celar a natsu y a gray.

No había pensado que juvia tuviera esa cuerpo escondido es demasiado erótico _ dijo Macao

Y también no me lo esperaba de Lucy _ dijo otra chico

Heyy ustedes pervertidos dejen de ver a juvia/lucy _ gritaron gray y natsu al unísono.

Así que gray y natsu crearon un plan para llevarse a juvia y a Lucy a cualquier lugar para que los demás hombres no las estén molestando (si molestando eso me huele a CELOS jajja) así que pusieron en marcha el plan.

**Mientras con gray y juvia **

Gray vio a la vista a juvia se quedó viéndola en como esta vestida y todo eso le acentuaba a su cuerpo asi que corrió a donde estaba ella y la agarro la mano y se la llevo de ahí subieron al segundo piso del gremio ya que estaba vacío.

Gray ~ sama a donde vamos _ pregunto juvia un poco extrañada por la actitud del mago de hielo

El simplemente la miro pero no digo nada solamente la estaba guiando al segundo piso

G-gray ~ S _ juvia no pudo terminar de hablar

Gray agarro la agarro de las mejillas y la beso, juvia por su parte estaba en shock pero gustosamente correspondió ese beso era tierno cuando sintieron la necesidad de aire se separaron juvia estaba sonrojada y gray estaba en el mismo estado que ella peo lo disimulaba.

Gray – sama porque beso a juvia_ pregunto una juvia sonrojada

Ahí algo que te he querido decir pero soy demasiado orgulloso y sabes que casi no muestro sentimientos así que esto será difícil - T-Tú _ se estaba trabando con las palabras _ M-me G-gustas _por fin lo pudo decir pero juvia no decía nada.

Gray es enserio lo que me estás diciendo _ por primera vez juvia le dijo su nombre sin honoríficos y su primera vez que la escucho hablar sin la tercera persona.

Si _ dijo un gray un tanto sonrojado pero lo que no se esperaba era que juvia se le lanzara a abrazarlo y lo más sorprendente a besarlo _ pero gustosamente le devolvió el beso.

Asi se la pasaron besándose sin interrupciones

**Mientras con natsu y lucy **

Natsu se había llevado a lucy fuera del gremio , se estsba poniendo nervioso no sabia a donde ir pero de pronto se le ocurrio llevarla a ver los fuegos artifiales .

Lucy: a donde me llevas natsu

Natsu: solo sígueme

A Lucy se le estaba siendo sospechoso la actitud de natsu pero decidió hacerle caso, se sonrojo levemente porque la mano de natsu y la de ella estaban juntas y sentía su calidez.

Natsu la llevo cerca de fuente de agua en el centro de magnolia ya no había gente el lugar era precioso.

Era una fuente de mármol blanco alrededor de ella estaban unos pequeños jardines con rosas y distintos tipos de flores pero lo que la maravillo era que se veían las estrellas y gracias a la fuente de agua se reflejaban las estrellas en él.

Estaba sorprendida nunca había visto este lugar pero era algo maravilloso pero no sabía porque natsu la había llevado, se estaba perdiendo la fiesta del gremio sabiendo que era su primera fiesta después de que ya paso un año de que se unió al gremio.

Natsu porque me trajiste aquí, sabes que es la primera vez que festejo navidad en el gremio _dijo lucy

SOLO DILE IDIOTA _ estaba pensando natsu _ te quería preguntar S-si quieres ser mi novia?

Cuando Lucy escucho esa frase su mundo se estaba derrumbando nunca había pensado que natsu le estuviera pidiendo eso así que se quedó en shock

Si no quieres entenderé _ dijo un natsu decaído

Cuando lucí escucho lo que dijo natsu solamente sonrió y se sonrojo

Claro que si quiero ser tu novia _ decidió una Lucy sonrojada y feliz

Enserio? Pregunto natsu

Claro que si tontito _ dijo Lucy

T-Te a-amo _dijo natsu nunca pensé que declárame sería demasiado difícil

Y-yo igual N_natsu _ dijo Lucy demasiado sonrojada

De pronto los ojos de natsu brillaron con tanta intensidad y empezó a acercarse a donde estaba Lucy asi que la agarro de sus mejillas rosadas y se fue acercando lentamente los dos estaban nerviosos , se besaron con tanta ternura que nunca habían visto en el momento que se besaron empezaron a salir los fuegos artificiales de tantos colores que iluminaban el cielo nocturno y esos fuegos iluminaban a natsu y a lucy en la fuente que estaba alado de ellos , para ellos dos era sumamente perfecto , cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaban oxigeno se separaron y los dos se miraban con intensidad.

Feliz navidad lucy _ dijo natsu con su típica sonrisa

Quiero pasar mi primera navidad contigo _ dijo Lucy sonriente

Claro _ dijo natsu llevándose a Lucy a quien sabe qué lugar.

**Bueno este es mi primer one –shot de nalu espero que les haya gustado acepto reviewss, opiniones cualquier crítica, para mi este one shot fue sumamente hermoso hasta me lo imagine en la vida.**

**Esto se lo dedico a mi hermana ya que ella es SUPER fan del NALU espero que si lo lea le guste ya que ella no sabe que hago fanfics espero que le guste.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS QUE SE LA PASEN SUPER CON TODA SU FAMILIA.**

**Me regalan un reviews :3**

***** SE DESPIDE JUVIA*****


End file.
